The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, commonly known by the name Cape Daisy, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunny Amanda’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Bjarne Larsen, in Stige, Denmark. The new Osteospermum originated from a cross made in 2000 by the Inventor between Osteospermum ecklonis, variety name ‘Sunny Alex’ (unpatented) and Osteospermum ecklonis cultivar designated ‘998’ (unpatented). The Inventor discovered and selected the new Osteospermum cultivar as a single flowering plant from the progeny of the above crossing in 2002 on the basis of its inflorescence color and compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Osteospermum are upright, compact and have a unique color combination of upper and underside of the ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken and propagated during trial production batches in Stige, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in many successive generations.